To Make her Love Me
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: Tommy's twin brother screwed everything up...But he's determined to fix it all. Summary very long, read and tell me what ya think!
1. I've Seen What You Can Do

_**To Make Her Love Me**_

_**1. I've Seen What You Can Do**_

_A/N: Okay, so as promised, I have a new story. It's called To Make Her Love Me._

_Flashbacks are bolded._

_Time frame: They're at Tommy's house in his studio. Tommy's just returned, and they're working in his studio rather than at G Major because of a lot of bad publicity that Jude has been getting. (This is an AU. It has nothing to do with what happened at the end of the season. Tommy left Jude, but she knew that it was a family matter, and that he would return. I haven't exactly decided how long he was gone yet, but it wasn't too long. Also, the bad publicity has nothing to do w/ the bar stuff with mr. hot guy and the pictures, because Jude never freaked because she knew where Tom was and that he was coming back. So read on...!)_

_Oh, and I think that I've decided that Jude is living with Tommy, and that Sadie is living with Liam.

* * *

_

_"I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make mountains...  
I-"_

_"My, my, my...Jude Harrison, how you've changed." Jude looked up at the door way, and who should it be, but Tom Quincy._

_"Tom Quincy..." She smiled slightly. He laughed._

_"So, where's this hit single I was told about?" He walked over and sat down._

_"I don't have it done yet..." She sighed and looked down at her guitar._

_"Why?" He stood and grabbed his coffee, walking behind her._

_"I've been busy..." She sighed as he draped his arms over her, strumming the guitar with her._

_"Doing what?" He followed her, laying his hand on her lower back. She tensed, and he pulled it away._

_"Things have happened, Tom...things you weren't here to see..." She stood and walked over to her bag._

_"You've never had a problem with me touching you before..."_

_"Well, like I said, things have happened...things that you can't fix._

_"Like what? Atleast tell me what I can't fix...I have a right to know..."_

_She closed her eyes as tears brimmed in her eye-lids._

**_"What're you doing?" Jude slid back on her bed, pushing the dark-haired male away._**

**_"Come on, Jude...I thought you were in love with me..." He pushed her down._**

**_"I don't want it like this, Tom..."_**

**_"Sorry, sweetie...you've got the wrong Quincy..."_**

**_"Who the hell are you!" She jumped the bed, and ran to the door. He ambushed her, and she hit her head, falling to the floor._**

**_"That...you'll know in good time..." He carried her over to the bed, sliding his hand up her skirt. She felt wetness soak onto the blanket under her._**

**_"St...op...Tom...wou...ld...Ne...ever do...this..." She fought to stay consious, pushing his hands away from her._**

**_"Sweetie, it's only a matter of time..." He covered her mouth with his hand. She weakly fought him for several minutes, before losing consiousness..._**

_"Jude, what happened?" He pulled her to him, hugging her._

_The scent of his cologne reminded her..._

**_"Tommy!?" She ran up to the dark-haired male. He turned around and smiled._**

**_"Well if it isn't Jude Harrison..." He smiled and touched her cheek._**

**_"I thought you left..."_**

**_"I did...my brother was missing...But now I'm back for you..." He kissed her softly. She pushed himb back._**

**_"Whoa, hey...not in public...I'm not 18 yet, remember?"_**

_**"Oh, right,...sorry..."**_

_Jude shoved him back and fell to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest, sobbing into her jeans. Tommy walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her._

_"Honey, what happened?"_

**_"Tom, why are you acting so strange?"_**

**_"I just wanna be with you, hun..." She stepped back, reaching for the door._**

**_"Jude, don't go..." He walked to her, touching the back of her head._**

**_"Get away from me, you psyco! Tommy would never call me Hun...he calls be sweetie or girl!" He grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her onto the floor._**

**_"Get away!" She crawled backwards until she hit the bed. "I don't know you!" Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to get away._**

**_"Oh, but I know so much about you hun...Tom's told me so much over the phone..." He smiled, shoving her down._**

**_"Who are you!?" She struggled against him, pushing her arms agaist his hands, which were gripping her wrists._**

**_"Tyler...Tyler Quincy..."_**

**_"Tommy never said anything about a brothe-" Before she could finish, he shoved his lips against hers..._**

_"Go away, Tyler!!!!"_

_"Honey, who's Tyler?" Tommy lifted her chin._

_"How could you not tell me you have a twin brother?!"_

_"Jude...how do you know Tyler?" He helped her to stand, and they walked down to his kitchen. She looked into his eyes, unsure if she could trust him with this information, of even of what he would do with it._

_"He...was here...in town...pretending to be you..."_

_"What? Jude, I left because Tyler was missing..." _

_"Well he was here Tom! I swear it!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks again._

_"Okay, hun, okay...I believe you...But waht did Tyler do to you?" She looked into his soft, peircing blue eyes. "It's okay, girl... you can tell me anything..." She sighed and reached into her bag. He watched her pull out a small box. He gasped slightly when he saw what it was. "Jude..."_

_"I haven't taken it yet..." She sobbed lightly. "I'm afraid of what the outcome might be..."_

_"How..." He sighed, trying to put his words together. "How late are you?"_

_"About 6 weeks... at first I thought it was stress from everything that's going on, but..." He nodded._

_"Do you want me to sit with you?" She nodded._

_"Okay..." He offered her his hand. She took it, and they walked to his bedroom. She smiled at the large spacious area. He walked over to a french-victorian glass door and opened it, to reveal another victorian, beautiful dark red-brown door. He opened it and motioned for her to go in. She did, and we waited outside the door for her to return. About a minute later, she walked out and stood next to him. He picked up the timer on the dresser. "How long do we wait?"_

_"3 minutes." He nodded and turned the knob and then set it down, and turned to her._

_"No matter what the outcome, I'm here for you always...remember that, okay?"_

_"Yeah..." She stared at the floor._

_"Jude, look at me and say okay..." She looked at him._

_"Okay..." She smiled slightly._

_"If it's positive, I'm here to support you, no matter what your descision..." She nodded._

_"Tom, if it's positive,...I don't think I could have an abortion...I...just couldn't do that..."_

_"That's fine...no matter what your choice, I'm here for you..."_

_"But if it's positive, I can't just have this baby out of wed-lock..." She looked up at him, making sure he knew what she was getting at._

_"Baby, I love you...if that's what you want to do, I'm on the same page as you, okay?" She nodded, and stepped towards him. He embraced her, and they stood that way until the timer went off. She pulled back. "Do you want me to?..."_

_"Would you?" She smiled a little. He nodded and walked to the bathroom. After a few seconds, he returned, test in hand._

_"What did it say?" He looked at her and held it up to her._

_"It's positive..." He let out a long sigh and she nodded._

_"Okay..."_

_"We'll figure this out...and I'm always here for you, remember that..." He caressed her cheek. She nodded, letting more tears fill her eyes. He kissed her softly._

_-If there was one thing she knew, that was that there was a difference between Tom and Tyler. When Tommy kissed her, he put everything into it, and made sure she knew he loved her.-_

_He pulled back and for the first time in weeks, she smiled._

_"NO matter what happens, I'm here for you..." She nodded, and sat down on their bed._

_"This room...this HOUSE...is amazing..." Tommy shook his head._

_"The house is cool...you're the one who's amazing..." She smiled, and he kissed her again._

_She pulled away after a few minutes, and changed the subject a bit._

_"You did all the decorating, right?"_

_"All of it...all on my own...except Kwest helped me move everything is..."_

_"Well it's great. All of it." He smiled and they laid down. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Sing to me, Tom...please..."_

_"Okay...What do you want me to sing?"_

_"Words I Couldn't Say...It reminds me that you loved me even before we wanted to be together." He nodded. He'd written the song the year before after her 16th birthday. He had needed to remind himself that even though he'd made them both lie to each other (And themselves), that he still loved her. And when she'd heard it, she forgave him. (Of course, she didn't hear it (for the first time) until her 17th birthday...and that's when you could truly say they'd fallen in love.)_

_"In a book- in a box- in the closet  
In a line- in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one june  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon..."_

_The day after her birthday, he'd began writing the song. The first 3 lines came quickly. A breath inside of a whisper...exactly something that would end up in something he would write for her. _

"There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tounge  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
And I let it all slip away..."

_No one knew more than Tom Quincy that he'd screwwed up majorly on her 16th birthday. He was lucky enough to have her forgive him. No, wait...He wasn't just lucky, he was fortunate. Not many girls could forgive a guy for doing that to them...But Jude was one of a kind...because she was his Jude. _

"What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say..."

_He'd written the chorus when he got home that night. He knew Jude went home and cried herself to sleep that night...but she didn't know that he had also...the fact that he had to ask her to lie about their love for each other tore him apart...and he was never going to do it again. _

"Theres a rain that will never stop fallin  
There a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldnt pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it too late now..."

_It had seemed that way for so long. It seemed as if there was no way that they would ever be okay again, and that he couldn't do anything to fix it...Luckily, they were able to find their way back to each other...they always could... _

"What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say..."

_And then he hurt her again when he broke Sadie's heart. God knew he did it for her, but he hadn't even done anything wrong. The only thing that whole mess really did was screw up her trust for him...for about a week.(lol) _

"What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldnt say..."

_But at some point, he didn't know when, but they'd found their way back to eachother. As far as he was concerned, he was never going to lose her again. He'd came to far and fought too much to lose her now._

_He let the last note drift into the air, and smiled down at her. She smiled back, clearly falling asleep. He smiled broader, and began singing the song again, this time softer, as she faded into a peaceful slumber..._

**_So what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Ugly? Do you hate it? love it? Despise it? lol...just push that pretty little purple button and tell me!!!_**


	2. You Waved Your Hand And It Was Done

**_Chapter 2_**

**_You Waved Your Hand  
And It Was Done_**

_**A/N:okay, I was gonna u/d last night, and I started to, but my brother pushed something wrong and deleted it all. So, I'm gonna u/d right now. So, I'm going to a little bit of a backround of how/why Tommy left, and then we're going to jump to the future a little bit.**_

_**Oh, and I own Not Mine Always Mine** _

**

* * *

**

Jude sat down at her computer.

**JandTheresUs**:So, mr. Quincy, what are we doing tonight?  
**TQlovesJH227**:I need to talk to you in person...it's important...  
**JandTheresUs**:Okay...I'll be right over...

(At Tommy's House)

Jude walked in the door and sat down.

"What's goin on?" He sat down next to her, taking her hands in his.

"You know I care a lot about you...that I love you..."

"Yeah...What's wrong?" He looked at the floor as tears filled his eyes. She lifted his chin and he looked at her.

"My brother...is missing...and I have to go...we have to find him..."

"So I'll go with you..." She smiled.

"Jude, you can't...we don't know where he is or if he's in any danger..." Tears filled her eyes as she pulled back.

"But...when are you comming back?"

"I don't know, baby...soon, I hope..." He kissed her head.

"When do you leave?!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Tonight, unfortunately...it was sudden..." She stood and walked to the door.

"I don't want you to leave!!!" He walked over to her.

"I know..." He kissed her softly. "I love you..." She interlaced her fingers with his.

"I love you too..."

"I promise I'll keep in touch...Okay?" She nodded. "I have to finish packing...but I'll call you tonight when I get to Montana..."

"Okay..." She nodded, looking at the floor.

"Okay...give me a kiss." She kissed him softly and meaningfully. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, they pulled away, and she sighed.

"I have to go..."

"Okay..." He kissed her once more and then let her go. She walked out the door.

JJJJJJJJJJJooooooooooMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmYYYYYYYYYY

(Back to the present-8 weeks later-Jude is 4 months along.)

Tommy lead Jude into the reception hall. (This is after their wedding. I get so bored with writing them, so I skipped straight to the reception!) Everyone clapped and whistled. She laughed.

"Everyone loves you, Mrs. Quincy..." She smiled and kissed him as they walked to the middle of the floor.

"Play for us! Play for us..." Tommy walked up to the mic.

"Okay, okay!...A few months ago, Jude and I decided our wedding presents to eachother, would be songs that we had written for eachother the night before we got married. I have my song..." He sat down at the piano.

"This first song is actually a song her father asked me to play...it's called My Little Girl...So this is from your dad, Jude." Stuart walked over to her, and they began to dance as Tommy started.

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,  
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

You're a beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

You're a beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

You're a beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."

Tommy opened her eyes as Stuart whispered something in Jude's ear and kissed her cheek as she laughed. He wiped her tears an then walked away as Tommy spoke again.

"Yeah, so that song was okay, but here's a song by a professional songwriter." Tommy smiled, joking. Stuart replied jokingly.

"Hey, you're related now! I have legal ability to discapline you!" Everyone laughed. Tommy looked down at the key board as everyone quieted and then looked up, ready to start.

"This is, Not Mine Always Mine

You may not belong  
You know you're not safe  
Like a grain on the beach  
Meaningless till you die

Oh...No, no, no...

You're heaven baby  
And I'll hold you forever  
Yeah cuz you're not mine  
You never were  
Oh...because you were always mine

Slow down play it safe  
Laugh it off  
Walk away  
Live the way you were meant to be

You're heaven baby  
And I'll hold you forever  
yeah, cuz you're not mine  
You never were  
Oh...mmmm...because you were always mine

Oh...mmmmm...  
Heaven baby...  
Never leave me  
lulalala...lulalala  
mmm-mmm...baby...

You're heaven baby  
And I'll hold you forever  
Yeah, cuz you're not mine  
You never were  
Oh...mmmhmmm...because...  
You were...  
Al...ways...Mine..."

He ended on a high not, and opened his eyes, smiling. Everyone clapped and cheered. Jude walked up to the mini stage and kissed him, smiling with tears in her eyes. He whispered in her eyes.

"I love you, always..." She smiled and sat down.

"So, I was laying in bed last night trying to figure out what to write for Tommy, and I kept pressuring myself, and then I looked at myself in the mirror. I walked over to it, and I was like, 'Hey, I'm pregnant...stress is bad for the baby...stop stressing yourself!'" Everyone laughed. "So, I walked over to my phone, and I dialed Tommy's number, and I got his voicemail. For those of you who haven't heard it, here's what it says: 'Yeah, ya got me. It's Tom Quincy, and if I'm not answering, there's probably a good reason. Leave a message and I might call you back.'" Everyone burst out laughing again. "So, I put the phone down, and after I recovered from my laughing fit, I came up with this...Unfortunately, it's not new, but I realized its the only song that defines what I could think of...This is...Your Eyes..."

She began to play her guitar.

"If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you..."

Jude opened her eyes and smiled as everyone clapped. Tommy walked over to her and kissed her softly. He placed his hand over her swollen stomach, feeling the baby move. She deepened it, wrapping her arms around her neck. He pulled her close, feeling a little weird as he could feel the baby moving against his own stomach. After a few minutes, he pulled back, chuckling.

"What!?"

"That was just feeling really weird..." He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and laced her fingers with his as the baby kicked.

"What felt weird?" She looked at him.

"I could feel the baby moving agaist my stomach...that was incredibly odd..." She laughed. They walked over to everyone.

"You never told us the sex of the baby..." Jude looked at Tommy.

"Should we tell them?" He took advantage of her face being in front of him and shook his head before kissing her.

"Hey! Come on!" They pulled away and laughed.

"Okay, okay...we're having a boy..." They laughed as everyone went 'aw!'.

"I didn't care what he was...I just want him to be here already..." Tommy admitted. (They decided to tell people that the baby was Tommy's. There was no court settlement or big publicity stunt, but Tyler was a wanted criminal, so he was arrested and is now in prison.)

"Whenever we're together  
No one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me we'll never apart  
I'm in love with my guitar!"

"Hey, I better come before that!" Tommy tickled her lightly.

"Okay, okay!...Whenever we're together  
No one's a star  
I can pour it all out right from the heart  
If it's up to me we'll never be apart  
I'm in love with my husband!"

"Much better!" Tommy smiled and kissed her again.

-----------------------------A While Later---------------------------

After everyone had eaten and danced for a while, everyone gathered on the dance floor. Tommy held up a glass.

"To this marriage last-"

"Ow!" Jude doubled over, falling to the floor. Tommy threw himself under her, and lifted her.

"Let's get to the hospital!" He carried Jude outside to the Limo that was supposed to take them to the airport, and Sadie, Liam, Stuart, and Yvette followed...

------------------The Hospital--------------------

The doctor came out at Tommy stood. (everyone had changed into street clothes.)

"How's my wife?"

"She's going to be fine."

"And the baby?"

"He'll be fine also..." The other 4 stood.

"What happened?"

"Well it appears that there was some scar tissue left from her being raped, and the baby was laying over that tissue, putting pressure on it. It had filled with a small amount of blood, and from the baby pushing on it, it burst."

"What-"

"Can we see her?"

"Sure...Exam room 5..." The doctor walked away. Tommy began to leave the room.

"Tom Quincy, get your ass back here!"

"Sadie!?Shh!!!" He walked back over.

"WHAT rape?!" He sighed, unsure if he should tell them.

"The baby...he's not mine...he's my twin brother's, Tyler...Tyler...was impersonating me when I was gone...and he went after Jude...He's in prison now..."

"Why didn't you tell us later!?"

"Jude didn't want to tell anyone...so I told her I'd take the blame for her being pregnant..." They all nodded.

"But she's okay, physically?"

"Of course! She was tested for everything at her first checkup...like 2 months ago..." They all nodded.

"Good..."

"Great, now if you don't mind, I'm going to go comfort my wife now, because she's probably freaking out to the point that she's crying..." He walked away. Not long after, the other followed...

* * *

A/n: So, I'm still sick, so I might get an u/d up tomorrow, because I won't be at school...I dunno...I really don't feel (OW! I just sneezed and bit my tongue!) well...but I'll see if I can't get something new up tomorrow... 


End file.
